Pakku
How Pakku joined the Tourney Pakku was a Northern-style waterbending master and instructor who possessed immense skill and power, and was once regarded as the best waterbender in the world. Dryly sarcastic and very serious about his art, he was a harsh, but nonetheless effective teacher, as well as an outwardly acerbic yet inwardly caring old man. Adhering to the Northern Water Tribe traditions, he exclusively taught waterbending to male students; however, he made an exception for Katara, his ex-fiancée's granddaughter. Due to his great waterbending skills and wisdom, Pakku was also a member of the Order of the White Lotus, taking part in the liberation of Ba Sing Se. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a ball of ice. After the announcer calls his name Turns the ice to water and shoots it at the zooming camera, saying "Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment." Special Moves Taiku Sprinkle (Neutral) Pakku shoots a beam of water at his opponent. Kyobu Icicle (Side) Pakku freezes water into icicles and slings them at his opponent. Drenching Genyuben (Up) Pakku jumps into the air lashing a whip of water above himself like a helicopter. Bubble Trap (Down) Pakku blows a small bubble at the opponent. If it hits, Pakku freezes the bubble and the opponent as if they were hit by a Freezie. Mega Tsunami (Hyper Smash) Pakku moves his hands back saying "You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull." then, he sends a large wave of water forward to hit his enemies and carry them away. Kayaryu Geyser (Final Smash) Pakku circles his hands saying "You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!" then touches the ground hard enough to make two geysers of high-pressurized water. Opponents will be rapidly hit, then eventually blown sky high. Victory Animations #Pakku gathers water and freezes it then says "Well, have fun teaching yourself! I'm sure you'll do a great job." #*Pakku gathers water and freezes it then says "Will that fix your eyesight?" (Destiny victories only) #Pakku swings two whips of water then says "Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age." #*Pakku swings two whips of water then says "You still have much to learn." (Katara victories only) #Pakku kicks up some water then bends it in a spiral and says "Come by anytime for a lesson in waterbending." On-Screen Appearance Pakku rides a wave of water to his point and says "If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you both at sunrise. Good night." Special Quotes *A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge. (When fighting Destiny) *Would you care for a rematch, Katara? (When fighting Katara) Trivia *Pakku's rival is a whale shark with poor eyesight and Dory's childhood friend, Destiny. *Pakku shares his Japanese voice actor with Cao Cao, Kanden, Kenshi, Solrock, Yaridovich, I.M. Eddie, Silver Samurai, Aerodactyl, Kenji, Blade, Eyrie, Mercenary Tao and Burter. *Pakku shares his French voice actor with X Drake, Alec Trevelyan, Piandao, Jonathan Quayle Higgins III, Barnacle Man, Urouge, Hakoda and Potemkin. *Pakku shares his German voice actor with Shao Kahn, Graveler, Captain Kirrahe, Starro and Roku. *Pakku shares his Arabic voice actor with F.A.N.G., Mohammed Avdol, Toll Road, Kai, Dabura and Vahriz. *Pakku shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Nosferatu Zodd and Vahriz. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters